1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program accumulation apparatus, a program accumulation reservation method, and a program therefor that are capable of accumulating, for example, a broadcast program and a VOD (Video On Demand) program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, recording apparatuses capable of recording/reproducing data of programs and contents delivered through various transmission media to/from recording media having a large capacity, such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and a Blu-ray disc have become common. Delivery systems for programs and contents are diversified, and examples thereof include a delivery system that uses broadcast radio waves as a transmission medium, such as terrestrial analog broadcast, terrestrial digital broadcast, BS broadcast, and CS broadcast, and a delivery system that uses a network as a transmission medium, such as an IP multicast system and a VOD system.
The IP multicast system is a system in which broadcast programs delivered by multicast from a server, that is a delivery source of programs and contents, via a network are taken in by a recording apparatus to be recorded therein. The VOD system is a system in which, in response to a user's request with respect to the deliver source server made via the network to deliver a content including program data, the content including program data delivered from the server is taken in by a recorder such as a recording apparatus of the user to be stored therein. Examples of the VOD system include a streaming method for delivering program data as a stream and a downloading method (hereinafter, referred to as “DL method”) for delivering the program data as a file of a file system.
In descriptions below, a recording apparatus for receiving and recording data of broadcast programs and a recorder for taking in and recording data delivered by the VOD system and the like will collectively be referred to as “program accumulation apparatus”. Moreover, “program accumulation” in the specification refers to recording of broadcast program data and storage of VOD program data.
Incidentally, in program accumulation apparatuses of this type, there is known a function of registering in advance a keyword with which a program that matches a preference of a user can be specified, retrieving the program that matches the preference of the user from guide information of programs or contents scheduled to be delivered, such as an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) and an ECG (Electronic Contents Guide) based on the registered keyword, and automatically recording the program. In addition, a function of automatically judging a preference of a user based on past program recording reservations or viewing histories and retrieving a program that matches the preference from guide information of programs and contents scheduled to be delivered, to thus automatically record the program is also known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-35401 (paragraph [0020], FIG. 1).